starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Patriots
Patriot is the name-title given to Force-sensitives in the service of the Jade Empire, usually Armed Forces Soldiers who have passed Level Three training. JEAF Patriots often continue in service at their standard rank and assignment. It is just as easy to find a Patriot sorting mail as commanding a ship. Patriots who serve in the JEAF do not wear any special insignia and their identity cannot usually be determined by observation - the sole exception being those who wear a lightsabre. History After the collapse of the Isen Star Empire, dozens of Force-sensitive nobles fled to the Jade Sector, to remain there while the sector was ruled by the Black Star Confederacy and then the Kartanin Dominion. Others lived on colonies composed of Jadeworlders and citizens of the Sandian Imperial League, as well as the Kingdom of Halcyon. Meanwhile, nascent Force-users began to turn up during the rebellion that overthrew the Uul'ba-Rai Imperium. Generally, these were slaves, captives from many Unknown Regions civilizations; also generally, their connection tended towards the Dark Side. When the Jade Worlds declared independence and united with the Rai Republic, Shau'ghun Halla Terrablade saw the need to provide a structure for the various Force-sensitives under her rule, especially those in the Shau'ghunate Guard. The result was the Patriots, a semiformal organization overlaid on top of the military command structure. Procedures Force-sensitive members of the JEAF are required to undergo Level One Force training, a course of meditation designed to ensure that nascent Force-users are no threat to themselves or others. The optional Levels Two and Three training may be provided, pending security clearance. These classes are usually instructed by one of the few Force-sensitive JEAF Soldiers, although in some cases the Shau'ghun or a visiting Jedi Knight will instruct Level Three classes; Ashin Varanin, Lyn-Char Beorht, Brembla Kol and Ember Rekali have been known to do so. Any students showing suspicious progress are personally interviewed by high-level Force users. Although prior membership in a Dark Side group is usually a bar to progress, both in Levelling and rank, an interview with three qualified Force-users can clear the obstacle. This requirement is waived for survivors of the Isen noble houses, based on the fact that during the ISE's period of stability, the only training available for these nobles was of a Dark Side nature. Most Soldiers with Isen noble blood are cleared by their instructors, and make up a substantial fraction of the program's students. It is not possible to skip a Level, except by direct imperial authorization. The basic nature of Level One training is such that it provides a sounding board for the Soldiers' mental and emotional fitness to use the Light Side of the Force. Training takes place in a classified location. However, this is not a full-scale Force training facility. Most of the instructors are qualified only to teach self-control and basic intuition, and graduates of Level Three are few. Level One Graduate A graduate of Level One training is usually capable of deep meditation, increased intuition, and sensing the presence of familiar Force-users. Danger-sense may begin to manifest. Level One graduates make up the majority of JEAF Force-users. Level Two Graduate After Level Two training, a graduate usually has improved aim, strengthened instincts, empathic powers, physical enhancement abilities and minor telekinesis. Level Three Graduate (Patriot) A Level Three graduate may be expected to have knowledge of the Core Powers and some degree of skill with a lightsabre, enough to defend against a Jedi Knight. Level Three graduates are authorized to build and carry a lightsabre. Once graduating Level Three, a Patriot has the option of learning the Outside Path, an acrobatic, Force-based fighting style that adapts well to either lightsabre or jiann combat. The only ranks within the Outside Path are White (learner) and Black (master). The military designates these individuals 3White and 3Black. There are few Level Three graduates; notables include Kalo-Kaa. Level Four 'Level Four' is ongoing training, experimentation, research, travel and so forth, less formal than the other levels; it is the designation given to solid, experienced Force-users such as Jedi Knights, reformed Isen nobility and so forth. There are very few Level Fours in the JE. Any degree of formal Level Four training may often be completed at Loki Station. Combat The Patriots have no set weapon. Popular choices include the curved kiai'ta, the jiann, the lightsabre, the Guard Naval Blaster, and the Blooddrinker. Other Patriots focus on using their Force skills with their specific job, such as heavy gunnery or hand-to-hand combat. Some train in commando hand-to-hand; some in esoteric martial arts. Every major style of combat has its representative in the Patriots. In 17 ABY, the Empress and her Patriot bodyguards visited the neutral, pretechnological world of Kro Var and trained with the Shapers; they brought back and shared many insights on elementalism, predominantly Air and Fire. Notable Members 4Black *Empress Halla Terrablade *Jedi Knight Commander (ret.) Brembla Kol-Rekali *Jedi Knight Lieutenant Commander (ret.) Ashin Varanin *Sergeant Kalo-Kaa (male Kartanin) 4White *Jedi Knight Ember Rekali *Colonel Karak Ror, Intelligence (male human) 3Black *Lieutenant Tirkatirro, Household Guard (male Raka Kiri) *Lieutenant he'Shotarr, Navy (male Joyite) *Commander Lukiel Miisa, Navy (female human) 3White *Ensign Keito Nakayama, Medical Corps (male human) *Lieutenant Commander Calakmuul, SpecOps (female Joyite) *Sergeant Korturi, Household Guard (male human) *Sergeant Hiero, Household Guard (male human) *Sergeant Phelleps, Household Guard (male human) *Sergeant Kurn, Household Guard (female human)